mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cubic Island
Cubic Island '''is the first level of Super Mario New Star. This level is a small city consisting of colorful blocks. The entrance to this island is through a painting of a couple of blocks, one of which has the Whomp King on it. It is to the left of the tower, where, just like the stage, many colored blocks surround it along with a Toad that explains the purpose of the central tower. The place used to be populated by many friendly Bob-ombs, but most of them fled due to the Whomp King's appearance. The level also contains the Rondo Town, the hideaway of the Bob-ombs which also contains the Wing Cap Switch. The Island isn't so much an island as a small city. As the name suggests, there are many rectangular cubes that populate the stage. They come in all colors and sizes and usually have coins (or secrets atop of them). Other than this there are a couple of notable buildings. Besides the huge, climbable tower, there is another house that Mario can enter, one that has been reduced to a bunch of grey rocks, and a giant colorful rectangle which the Whomp King resides. There is also a small pond in the center with a bunch of rocks in it, along with a hidden passage which leads the Rondo Town. The three buildings mentioned above and the lake make up all 4 major corners of the map, which is surrounded by a colorful grey wall with various patterns. Levels '''Star 1: On top of the Tower Mario must climb the tallest building. Look for the Orange and Brown tower; one side of it has a white wall which Mario can wall jump up (directly in front of the door to the house Mario can enter). Kick to the top and follow the path, going through a tunnel a little ways up. At the end of the tube, Mario must now platform around the outside of the tower, which eventually leads to a Purple "!" Switch, which spawns 4 boxes (There is plenty of time, don't rush) leading to the next part. Now just follow the path up the set of stairs and wall kick to the top of the tower where the star is shining from. Mario will have to climb this tower A LOT OF TIMES for other stars. Star 2: King Whomp on the Cube Mario must reach the roof of the colorful building and defeat the Whomp King. The building that the King is on is the one with the same texture as the wall surrounding the town, but can not be reached by normal means. Mario must climb a decent way up the Tall Tower and jump onto the roof, or use wall kicks between the cube and the wall. Besides the Whomp King, there is nothing else here (Including coins), so defeat the King and send him packing. Star 3: Underwater Swimming Mario must swim through an underwater maze to find this star. As there is only one place with water, jump into the small pond. Look for the opening in the bottom wall and start following the path until the very end. Before the first turn Mario may notice a slightly discolored wall, which may contain a secret. Star 4: Cubical 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the many blocks. The locations are as follows: # In a small pit in the pond # In the middle of the ruins in the Pond # On top of a pink block on the bottom of the building where you fought the Whomp King # Behind a long blue block against the wall near the building where you fought the Whomp King # On a small red block in the corner behind the building where you fought the Whomp King (Near the Blue Coin Switch) # On top of a thin red block in the corner near the stone ruins # In the house Mario can enter on a drawer # Next to the tunnel partially up the tall tower When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the stone ruins. Star 5: 5 Cubical Secrets Mario must locate 5 secrets located around the town. A lot of players are confused about how to find these though there is a very easy way. In this mission only, a bob-omb buddy spawns next to the start and tells Mario that "3 of them are located on special cubes and the other 2 are in Whomp's House". With this, Mario should have no problem finding them. # On top of a tall red cube against the wall near the start # On top of a tall blue cube against the wall behind Whomp's house (the one Mario can enter) # On top of a very tall yellow cube against the wall behind the tall tower. Mario must triple jump from a fat pink cube or jump from the tall tower. # In Whomp's House, on top of the corner shelves # In Whomp's House, on top of the bookshelf (wall kick off the adjacent wall) When Mario collects all 5, the star appears on a small purple cube behind where Mario started. Star 6: Flying can Help... Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must use the Wing Cap to fly to a star. Conveniently, Rondo Town, which contains the Wing Cap, is found in this level. The Wing Cap itself is found at the very top of the tall tower. '''Getting to Rondo Town As mentioned in Star 3, there is a discolored wall (as seen in the picture next to that star) that stands out in the water. Mario can swim through this wall, then swim upwards to be warped to the Rondo Town, which is important due to it having the Wing Cap Switch. Enemies * Goomba * Whomp 1-Ups * Near the start there is a blue cube which spawns a 1-Up ** Since it is so close to the start of the level, you do not have to fear a game over Mario gets it each time Trivia * This level has a couple of quotes mentioning events of the original Mario 64 ** When Mario confronts the Whomp King he stats that he got kicked out of his old fortress (Whomp's Fortress) and moved here instead. ** The Bob-omb buddy in front of the start stats that this is a "war of shape" unlike the "war of color" previously. This references the war between the Pink and Black Bob-ombs that took place during the original (Bob-omb's Battlefield) Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Town Category:Music-Super Mario Bros